


尊师重道（确信）

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work, sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: 恶趣味/有搞簧的成分/无节操/各种语言调戏侮辱/办公室play/尿布式/打臀缝/纯粹为了爽三观什么的丢给我家狗了！！！接受不了的千万别点进来！！！快跑！！！现在还来得及！！！
Kudos: 5





	尊师重道（确信）

**Author's Note:**

> 恶趣味/有搞簧的成分/无节操/各种语言调戏侮辱/办公室play/尿布式/打臀缝/纯粹为了爽  
> 三观什么的丢给我家狗了！！！接受不了的千万别点进来！！！快跑！！！现在还来得及！！！

（原本我只是单纯的想搞一个校霸揍老师的短篇，但是不知道为什么写成了小破车，我忏悔）  
（在办公室把含着跳蛋的老师打到哭什么的）  
A市外国语实验学校的周五最后两节是连着的自习课，一般不会有老师守班，所以当纪帆拖着书包踢开教室正门时，实在没想到会在讲台上看到他年轻的班主任老师。  
容景双腿交叠坐在讲台的椅子上，听到响动条件反射的转过头去，看到纪帆时明显愣了愣。  
纪帆不知道想到了什么突然笑了笑，随后他懒洋洋的把书包抱到怀里，在旁人注意不到的视角范围里伸了一只手进去，扯着尾音说了声老师好。  
容景明显感觉到他含在身后的那个小东西频率猛的拔高了一截，他曲起脚趾面色不动声色地教育道:“纪帆同学，这是你第几次翘课了？临近高考了，就算你成绩靠前也不能这样违反班规班纪！”  
一向不服从老师管教的校霸同学意外的没有反驳，而是乖巧地说了句“老师我错了”，随后再默默地将档位调高了一档。  
容景搭在讲台上的手掌骤然捏紧，面上语气依旧严肃地道:“站到教室后面去，放学之后到我办公室来一趟。”说罢，起身迈着看似平稳的步伐大步地离开了。  
纪帆抬头瞧了瞧挂在墙上的时钟，还有十分钟下课，他并不着急，也丝毫没有被惩罚了的不开心，私自改了地点，就那样靠着门边的墙站定了。  
十分钟并不漫长，很快，教室的广播里便响起了欢快放学铃声。纪帆不紧不慢的伸了一个懒腰，才拖着步子朝班主任办公室走去。  
A市外国语实验校是有名的贵族私立中学，每一位班主任都被配置了单独的办公室。纪帆站在容景办公室门口敲了敲门，做足了样子道:“容老师，您之前让我过来一趟。”  
办公室里没人回应，过了大概十多秒，门才从里面打开，容景除了面色微红其他看起来都还算正常，他侧身让出一条道，说了句进来。  
纪帆耸了耸肩，抓着容景一只手闪身进去快速地抵上办公室的门并反锁，随后他把从书包里拿出的遥控器按到了最大频率，随手扔在一边。  
“呜……”后穴突然加快频率的震动让容景差点忍不住叫出声，他咬了咬牙，将头低下抵在纪帆的肩膀上喘了两口气，才压低声音道:“阿帆，别闹，这里是学校。”  
“老师也知道这里是学校？那怎么还饥渴的含了一整天的跳蛋？”纪帆笑了笑，扯着容景的手就往办公桌边走。  
“还不是……呜……因为你说……”容景被他按在黑色的办公椅上坐下，后面的小玩意受力顺势往里顶了顶，他夹起双腿微微弓了弓腰。  
“可不是我说的，是老师自己答应在我生日这天什么都听我的，可不能出尔反尔啊。”纪帆站在椅子面前打断了他的辩解。容景是他母亲同学的儿子，半年多前刚好到这所学校教书，正好又遇上纪帆他们的班主任休产假，高三一年便由容景带班。纪帆父母常年在国外，怕他无人看顾，而刚巧碰上容景到他们学校教书，就让纪帆搬进容景的家里去住，也好有个照应。在一次契机之下，纪帆发现他这位哥哥兼老师私底下有着不为人知的浪荡一面，于是纪帆在耍了耍手段的几次试探下，成功的将容景拿下。  
今天是他十八岁生日，他昨天好不容易哄骗着容景答应他今日随他处置，才终于有机会实施他蓄谋已久的计划。他已经不想仅仅是打打容景那两团软白的屁股，他想玩点更多的东西，而那枚小跳蛋，就是他今天给容景带来的“更多”。  
“老师刚才在教室门口可真冷漠啊，当着那么多人的面说我还罚我站，明明后面还含着我送的礼物，转脸就不认人了。”纪帆佯装皱眉，将手放在容景那明显冒起一个小包的裤裆上控诉道。  
容景因为他这一动作绷紧了腿，喘着粗气道:“别……阿帆，别玩了……”  
“老师之前明明答应过我今天都听我的，现在却出尔反尔，我应该怎么罚你才好呢？”  
“回……回去，都听你的……”容景面色潮红，他后面含着的那个小玩意儿每下震动都刺激着肠壁给他带来酥酥麻麻的快感，在这样一个平日里他办公的地方做着这种事情的认知，让他觉得既刺激又羞耻。  
“不如就在这里脱下老师的裤子，狠狠揍老师的屁股，直到老师哭出来为止？”纪帆居高临下地看着他，语气欢快地提议。  
这样的形容让容景生出一种别样的刺激感和背德地期待感，他捏紧双拳摇了摇头，凭借最后一丝理智拒绝道:“别在这打……”  
“那怎么可以？老师刚才可是当着全班的面罚我站在教室后面去，如果现在不好好惩罚一下老师的话，我这个校霸的脸面往哪儿搁？”纪帆一边拉开容景的裤链一边拒绝道。  
“老师，快点脱下你的裤子露出欠揍的屁股来，不然我现在就拉开窗帘，让外面的同学们看看老师现在有多可爱。”  
“别……”放学时刻是人流量最大的时刻，容景被他唬住，连忙站起身来连同内裤一起脱下，又被纪帆重新按回办公椅上。  
纪帆抓着他的脚踝往上一推，直到容景的膝盖抵到他自己的胸前才停手，随后他满意的点了点头命令道:“自己抱住膝盖，不然我怎么腾出手来把老师那欠揍的屁股打烂呢？”  
容景被他的话刺激得又是一阵颤栗，却还是认命的伸出手来从膝盖下抱住了自己的双腿。后穴里的跳蛋还在认真的工作，为了方便起见，跳蛋尾巴上的线被纪帆贴心的贴在了容景的大腿根上。  
容景仰起头来靠在背椅上，两条腿跟着小幅度的颤抖。  
纪帆笑了笑，扬起手飞快的落下了巴掌。清脆的巴掌声在办公室里响起，算不上特别疼，但那声响传到容景耳朵里让他觉得分外难堪。  
“老师怎么不说话了，嗯？不是您让我放学来办公室一趟的吗？”  
“阿帆……”容景实在羞耻难耐，压低着声音叫他:“外面，会听见……”  
“哦？会听见什么？老师被揍屁股的声音吗？”纪帆停了手，瞧见容景那已经变成粉红色的屁股，满意的捏了一把。  
“老师刚才在教室里可是说的好好的，我按照你的吩咐放学过来了，怎么就没话说了，嗯？”  
容景咬了咬下唇，闭了眼，带着颤音开口道:“我……让你以后少旷课……”  
“哦～少旷课。”  
纪帆挑了挑眉，收回手道:“那老师觉得自己要挨多少下才能让我答应这个要求？”  
“我……”哪有这样不讲道理的学生。容景实在不知道怎么接只能闭了嘴，默默的忍受着后穴传来的一波又一波的快感。  
“五十？一百？老师的小穴含了一天的玩具也累了吧，不如也犒劳犒劳它？”  
“别！”容景一惊，随后后知后觉的发现自己声音太大了，又默默压低声音哀求道:“别打那里……”  
“为什么不呢？老师的小穴那么听话，要奖励一下才好哦。”纪帆环顾四周，最后抄起容景放在办公桌上的教鞭。  
这样的教鞭学校的老师几乎人手一个，不过对于贵族实验校来说，没有人会真正用教鞭来体罚学生。所以这个教鞭平日里也仅仅只是用来指指黑板，敲敲桌子，从来没有机会真正沾到肉上。  
当然，今天可能就要破例了。  
纪帆拿着教鞭抽了一张擦了擦，用它在容景粉红色的两团臀肉轻轻蹭了蹭，不容反驳地道:“五十下，四十罚老师欠揍的屁股，还有十下奖励老师听话的小穴。”  
容景知道自己肯定拗不过他，却还是抱着一点希望求饶:“阿帆……回去……回去再打好不好……”  
“你答应过我今天要听话的，老师。”  
纪帆扬起教鞭，也没等他再说什么直接落下一鞭。  
“咻～啪～”沉闷的打击声在办公室里响起，和之前的巴掌不同，教鞭带着更尖锐的疼痛亲吻容景的屁股，让他下面那张小穴都跟着纪帆挥鞭的节奏不停的收缩颤抖。  
“呜～”实在压抑不住的呻吟偶尔从嘴边泄露出来，却因为心里警惕着被发现小心翼翼的压下。容景绷起脚尖，在二十下之后，眼里已经蓄起一层水雾。  
他那两团臀肉已经变成略深的红色，带着些棱子微微肿起，很显然，纪帆下手并不算轻。  
“老师的屁股已经变成很好看的颜色了呢，要我把它打烂吗，嗯？”纪帆伸手按上那肿起的红痕，贴近容景询问道。  
“唔～”因疼痛而不自觉的绷紧了肌肉，容景心里羞耻却还是遵从自己的欲望回话道:“要……哥哥打烂我的屁股……”  
平日里严肃高冷的班主任正在打开双腿求自己打烂他的屁股，纪帆很显然被这样的反差愉悦到了，他再捏了一把容景的臀肉，扬起手继续落下了教鞭。  
红肿的臀肉再次遭到责打，让容景全身都跟着发颤，他紧咬牙关只用鼻音发出些许哼唧声。四月的天气还不算太热，但他已然出了一身的汗，发尾贴在耳边，眼尾和脸颊都泛着红。  
疼痛让他无意识的将双腿抱得更紧，等到剩下的二十下打完，容景早已不知何时就抽抽噎噎地落下泪来。  
他的屁股有些发麻，似乎还在一阵一阵往外散发着热量。两团可怜的软白肉团子已经看不出原本的颜色，深红的底色上隆起些许硬块，虽然算不上惨烈，但也确实揍得不轻了。  
纪帆替他揉了揉那深色的硬块，又提着教鞭道:“老师乖乖转过去，现在我要奖励你下面这张能干的小嘴。”  
容景呜咽着撑起身子转了个180度，跪在办公椅上将腰塌下去。  
“自己扒开，松手了可是要从头计数的。”纪帆用教鞭点了点容景那饱受摧残的臀，下达了命令。  
容景将头抵在靠背上借力，随后将手伸到背后，犹豫再三，还是捏上了自己那两团最后都要煮熟了的臀肉，向两边扳开。  
“呜……”他的屁股本来就已经惨不忍睹，如今又要用力捏住，疼的容景又挤出几滴眼泪。  
被暴露在空气中的小穴不安分的收缩了几下，纪帆看准时机对着那柔软的地方就是一鞭。  
“呃～”容景全身跟着颤抖了一下，后面那张小穴猛的一收缩，好不容易才忍住了想松手的欲望。纪帆落鞭的力道显然不似之前那般狠厉，虽然也有些疼痛，但在体内跳蛋的帮助下，疼痛之余更多了些触电般的奇异快感。  
“老师喜欢这种感觉吗？”  
“喜欢……”容景几乎连脖子都跟着一起染成了红色，他将屁股翘得更高，羞耻地开口。  
纪帆轻笑一声，也不再调戏他，只是举着教鞭再次落下。  
接二连三的责打让容景几乎控制不住自己的身体，他只能紧紧捏着自己的臀肉，全身都跟着颤抖。  
那处平日里从未见人的柔软地方已经变得通红，微微肿起一些，看着还有些可爱。容景泪水几乎决堤，蹭在皮质背椅上染出一小片深色的水痕。  
纪帆让他休息了一会儿，将教鞭放在那可怜的小穴处，坏心思地恐吓，随后又趁着容景放松警惕的一瞬间，快速落下一鞭。  
容景实在没办法，只能任他拿捏，反复几次后，那处是又胀又热，整个人都软了下来，连扒拉着自己的双手也开始有些无力。  
“还有最后两下，老师可不要前功尽弃了。”纪帆好心提醒，毕竟已经放学了有一会儿了，再磨蹭下去估计保洁阿姨就要来打扫卫生了。  
“嗯……”容景靠着鼻音轻轻答应了一声，张口小幅度的喘息了一会儿，又重新用力捏紧了自己的臀肉。  
屁股上带来的疼痛已然有些麻木，此刻，后穴传来的酥麻和胀痛感才更让他难以忍受。  
当纪帆打完最后两下，容景终于放手，整个人瘫在办公椅上。  
“呜……”他不放手还好，这这一放手，被打得肿胀的穴口互相挤压着，又是一番别样的疼，他缓了好半天才适应过来，随后就被纪帆从办公椅上抱了起来。  
他替容景轻轻擦去眼泪，调笑道:“老师哭的像个小花猫。”  
容景瞪他一眼，伸手就要去拿裤子。纪帆知道把他欺负狠了，他替容景穿好裤子，瞧见自家老师那半软的性器，却还是忍不住伸手弹了弹小声耍流氓:“回去让老师好好爽爽……”  
（对不起对不起我忏悔，心里默念三遍尊师重道，一觉醒来我还是个好学生哭唧唧）  
（别问我校霸为什么天天翘课还能成绩好，因为班主任私下补课补得好，懂？⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄


End file.
